


Highschool Au! Footballplayer!Shiro x Nerdy!Reader

by Naruko885



Series: Voltron High School Au! [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, F/M, Football Player Shiro, Pidge - Freeform, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Reader-Insert, Shiro is a mews, Shiro is to pure in this, Shiro x Reader, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Voltron, Voltron high school au!, bullied reader, hunk - Freeform, keith - Freeform, lance - Freeform, nerdy reader, save Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naruko885/pseuds/Naruko885
Summary: Shiro has a crush on the school nerd and he can't seem to confess his feelings to her. Can the gang help him get his girl, or will they make it worse?





	Highschool Au! Footballplayer!Shiro x Nerdy!Reader

Voltron Highschool Au!

Highschool Au! Footballplayer!Shiro x Nerdy!Reader

Word count:1,274

"Get out of the way nerd!"  
"Yeah watch where your going bug eyes."

Y/N Flinched as she was pushed into one of the halls lockers. This was normal for Y/N but even saying that didn't help her get over it. Yes she was smart and got A's and B's on her report cards but she wasn't good at everything. She didn't make the cheerleader team and she never made a hit in gym class.

Sports where not her cup of tea at all.

What made it even more odd was the fact that she had a crush on the biggest sports player on the football team,Shiro. He was tall, strong and kind. Even thinking of his name made her heart throb in her chest. But that was just a thought. She had never had the courage to go up to him and ask him out.

And he was a footballplayer, he probably didn't like nerdy girls anyway.

I sighed, holding my books closer in my arms to my cheast as I walked down the hall to my class. Hopefully I could make it to class with out being bothered the rest of the way there. I headed to class as fast as I could being careful not to push anyone on the way. Just a few more hours and it would be time for lunch and I could have some peace and quiet from the bullies.

Time skip_____________________________

Lunch came earlier then F/N had expected. First she was happy to get out of class and away from the bullies that messed with her in class, but now she had to find a seat and not be picked on. Finding a seat was harder then you would think in a crowded lunch room of a packed Highschool. Find a seat was number one on her to do list.

She made her way through the packed lunch line and finally got her food. She shuffled there the room looking for a open seat few a few minutes before finding one in the back corner. She sat down and leaned against the wall with a deep sigh. She found a nice little spot, no one could see her in the corner. At least that is what she thought. Not seeing the group of kids at the table across from her.

A specific Footballplayer had his dark eyes glued to the girl the whole time.

Shiro's POV

She was to cute for me. The way she smiled at everything and when she was concentrating really hard on something her tongue would stick out. She was just, perfect. She was smart and pretty and super funny. Just thinking of the girl made my heart pump faster.

Lance patted me on the back saying " Come on man, just go over there and ask her out!" I pulled my eyes away from F/N saying " Wait, What?" Keith rolled his eyes as he drank the last of the soda out of the can he had been sipping on the whole lunch, he crushed the can with his hand saying " Shiro, like everyone in the group knows you have a thing for the nerdy chick over there, you have been eyeballing her the whole year. It's disgusting really."

Allura snorted before saying in a sweet voice " Well I think it's adorable! The two of you would be so cute together." Pidge nodded adding in " They have been my otp the whole year." Hunk gave a thumbs up as he shoved the rest of his lunch into his mouth. Shiro let out a sigh, they where right. He looked back over at you saying to the group " OK you guys are so right but what do I do? What if she doesn't like me? How do I even talk to her?" Allura smiled and clapped her hands " It's easy!  
Just go up to her, compliment her on something and try asking her out." Lance chimed in "Yeah it's easy man! I'll walk over there with you for support if that helps. Come on!"

Lance stud up and walked around the table, Shiro following close behind the lanker boy.

Shiro looked back at the table for a moment to find the rest of the group giving him smiles and thumb up making him smile as well. He turned back around finding that Lance had stopped a few feet away from the girls table. Lance looked at him saying " So all you have to do is say hi or something nice like that and then find Something To Complaint Her on. Easy~" Winking with some finger guns he shoved Shiro towards the table.

Shiro stumbled for a moment before regaining his balance and looking up to find his dark eyes locked with Dark/Light C/E . He moved back a bit at the disgusted look F/N had covering her face. Mabe he should have changed out of his under armer after practice. F/N eyes moved away from him and stared at one of the lunch room walls.

Shiro blushed a bit before stuttering out " Y-You have r-really nice eyes, there vary pretty. " Still looking away F/N said "That's nice, but you should just go back to your friends. Your friends may think this is funny but it's not. Just leave me alone."

Shiro was taken aback by her words. What did he do wrong? He did like Lance and Allura said. What did she mean 'go back to your friends' . He looked back at the other table to see the gang laughing and a few pointing at him.

He understand now.

F/N though they where laughing at her when they where really laughing at him.

He looked back at the girl in front of him saying " You don't understand! " A second later the girl shot back " I do, your friends bet you to come over here and mess with me. I get it. It's what most popular kids do at this school do to me all the time." She rolled her shoulders. Shiro sunk into the seat next to her. She rolled her eyes at this and scooted a few inches away. Shiro said " I'm really sorry if that's what you think, my friend are actually laughing at me not you." She raised a brow at this saying " What do you mean? Why would they be laughing at you?" The blush on Shiro's face came back stronger making Shiro scratch the back of his head saying " Well, i kinda, like you and I didn't know what to do so I asked for there help? I guess they think I'm not doing to good." Shiro awkwardly laughed trying hard not to get up and walking away.

F/N Blushed just as hard as the large footballplayer. "Your not doing to bad I mean, I mean you just got a date for after the pep rally on Friday. " Shiro's head shot up.

She was saying yes??!?!

"Yeah! Fridays pep rally, cool here's my number! Call me uh or text or anything anytime!" Shiro shot up banging his long knees on the table. Before scratching his phone number onto a piece of paper and handing it to the girl. She smiled before saying " Here, this is mine." Before he know what was happening the girl had grabbed his arm and scribbled down a number in marker on his arm.

Shiro gave a small bow before almost sprinting back to his table, leaving the blushing girl behind still star struck over the footballplayer. 

Shiro got her number.

F/N got her number.

The both could not wait until Friday.


End file.
